


Win/Lose, it Shouldn't Matter to Me

by shatteredplates



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Alternate Ending, Angst, Bad Ending, Fluff, M/M, Not Actually Unrequited Love, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Short, Two seperate stories with similar narratives, Unrequited Crush, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-08
Updated: 2020-07-09
Packaged: 2021-03-04 18:16:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 740
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25150750
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shatteredplates/pseuds/shatteredplates
Summary: In which George falls for his straight best friend
Relationships: Clay | Dream & GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF), Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF)
Comments: 13
Kudos: 236





	1. Bad Ending

**Author's Note:**

> I ate some really good chicken nuggets while writing this. Probably the best I've ever had. Melt-in-your-mouth kinda good, I don't blame u if ur jealous uwu

It was fanservice.

It was all _supposed_ to be fanservice. A game they had between them and the viewers.

George knew this, at least he was _pretty sure_ he knew this. It was never specifically stated, but they were in the public eye, of course Dream would want to appeal to their audience. That couldn't stop George from hoping, grasping onto the idea that there was an ounce of sincerity in the younger man's voice every time he said "I love you."

Donations and streams didn't make it any easier. You can't edit out your slip-ups on stream, everything you say can and will be clipped forever. 

Every little stutter after a particularly jarring question was shoved in his face as a constant reminder that he fell for a man who could never love him back the way he needed. 

Despite all this, George would still get butterflies in his stomach every time Dream made a passive comment on his love for him. Maybe there was a chance, no matter how slim, that those words meant something. 

* * *

George often found himself fantasizing about the what-ifs. He knew it wasn't healthy, but what else could he do? He figured it would be okay to indulge himself just a bit into the fiction, giving the excuse that it could make better content for when he was on screen. 

That excuse was bullshit, he only became more nervous to express any level of affection towards Dream. He knew he would sound too fond, if Dream somehow didn't pick up on it then the fans definitely would. It would be clipped and theorized about, and he would read every single post because they only served to feed into his fantasy.

* * *

He wished Dream would stop being so affectionate. The more his attraction grew, the more he dissected every word that came out of the younger man's mouth. 

He didn't think he actually had a chance... but _what if?_

* * *

"I love you, Dream."

He had finally spat it out, immediately ending the stream and disconnecting from the TeamSpeak. 

_What had he done..?_

Everyone was sure to know now. Even Dream. _Especially_ Dream. He was smart, obviously he would pick up on this sort of thing. He probably knew for months, and he definitely knows now-

His thoughts were interrupted by a ping. 

Hesitantly, he turned over his phone to see who it had been from.

Dream, of course, it was Dream, who else? This would probably be the last message he ever sent to him, voicing his disgust at how George had fallen for his best friend.

After a moment, he gained the courage to open it.

"I love you too (:"

  
  


George had lost.


	2. Good Ending

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Dream falls in love with his "straight" best friend

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't think I made this super clear before, my fault, but PLEASE read this before u read this chapter:  
> This chapter is NOT a continuation of the previous one. These are two separate stories following a similar narrative, with alternate endings.   
> There is a Bad ending and a Good ending, think of it like a video game (:

Sorry to be so obnoxious about it, but please read the notes before reading this (:

* * *

It started out as fanservice. A game they would play with each other and the viewers.

Even so, Dream found himself meaning more and more of what he was saying over time. The donations of eager fans only provoking him more, even if they were a bit much at times, it felt nice to be able to say what he was thinking without the anxiety. He could always play it off as fan appeal.

He'd be lying if he said his heart didn't flutter every time he noticed George getting flustered over one of his comments. It made him think,  _ maybe there  _ **_is_ ** _ a chance, _ no matter how slim. 

* * *

He should really stop reading so deeply into things. Dream often found his mind wandering to different possibilities as to why the older man wouldn't say he loved him back. 

Maybe he really  _ didn't _ love him back, maybe it was just to keep up their gimmick, or maybe, and Dream liked this possibility best, maybe he was just too nervous to let something like that slip. 

* * *

Maybe Dream should lay off the affection a bit.

George seemed to be getting more and more defensive, and while Dream liked to believe that it was only to appeal to their dynamic, there was always the voice in the back of his head telling him that he had been found out. That George genuinely hated these comments. 

* * *

"I love you, Dream."

The stream was immediately ended, but Dream had already heard and seen what he wanted to. The way he stuttered before saying it, trying to find the right words gave him all he needed to know. 

He had won.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you didn't read the beginning notes PLEASE do,, if I see one confused comment about this I will scream

**Author's Note:**

> I'm going to be writing a good ending to this don't worry <3 I'm not strong enough to leave my boy so upset


End file.
